Regret
by karih8894
Summary: Mengingat kembali hancurnya kepercayaan besar yang telah mereka bangun, hingga kata cinta tidak dapat kembali melukis cerita di antara mereka. Menyesali semuanya, hanya itulah yang dapat Jongin lakukan sekarang./KaiHun/


Regret

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

KaiHun

Happy Reading

Sang surya kembali datang dan siap untuk kembali menemani aktifitas orang – orang di luar sana. Termasuk pria yang sekarang sedang berada di atas tempat tidurnya, menggeliat pelan merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang dengan sembarangan memasuki kamarnya lewat celah gorden di samping tempat tidurnya.

Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya pria dengan dua buah kantung mata yang berada di wajah tampannya ini duduk di tempat tidurnya, memandangi tempat di sebelah kanannya, berharap tempat itu sudah berantakan dan menghangat pertanda telah di tempati sosok yang biasa tertidur disana bersamanya. Mengingat bodohnya ia sekarang karena mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin, ia tersenyum miris dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menuju kamar mandi.

Jongin menghela nafas melihat betapa berantakan wajahnya sekarang, kantung mata yang menghiasi mata indahnya, dan bulu – bulu halus yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar wajahnya.

Sehun tiba-tiba datang ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dan ikut memperhatikan wajah Jongin lewat kaca.

"Astaga, Jongin apa saja yang kau lakukan pada wajahmu, uuh kantung mata ini sangat mengganggu, kau harus lebih banyak tidur." Sehun menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangannya kemudian mengelus kedua belah bawah mata Jongin dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dan.. apa ini, apa kau tidak bercukur." Sehun menatap Jongin sangsi sambil menyentuh wajah bagian bawahnya itu.

"Kau ingin aku yang melakukannya?" Lanjutnya kemudian dengan tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis, yang sangat Jongin rindukan. Sesaat Jongin ingin menggenggam tangan yang masih menangkup wajahnya saat ini. Mengangkat dengan pelan tangan yang menggantung disamping kanannya. Belum sempat ia menyentuhnya, tangan dengan sentuhan halus yang tadi berada di wajahnya sudah hilang.

Lagi – lagi ia menghela nafas, dan menutup matanya tidak membiarkan genangan air yang berada disana untuk keluar kembali.

Menuju dapur, Jongin mengambil sebungkus ramen yang beberapa minggu ini selalu ia sediakan di lemari dapurnya, karena tidak akan pernah ada yang memasakkan makanan kesukaannya lagi sekarang. Memasukan ramen yang sudah di buka bungkusnya itu kedalam air yang sudah mendidih, Jongin melihat Sehun memasuki dapur dengan wajah kesal, sambil memandanginya dan kompor yang sedang menyala di hadapannya saat ini.

"Ya! Kau mau memakan sampah ini Kim Jongin!"

"Sudah kubilangkan kalau ingin makan tunggu aku pulang dan memasak."

"Kalau kau sakit memangnya siapa yang repot." Masih dengan wajah kesal dan dengan suaranya yang ditinggikan Sehun menceramahi Jongin. Dan sosok itu kembali hilang.

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak akan pernah pulang." Jongin berucap pelan bahkan sangat pelan, takut mendengar suaranya sendiri yang bergetar.

Jongin memandang bintang dari jendela besar yang ada di ruang tengah apartementnya, kebiasaanya saat sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun, ditemani dengan orang yang sedang bersandar didadanya sekarang menambahkan kesan sempurna dalam hidupnya saat ini. Jongin menunduk untuk melihat wajah pria manis yang sekarang juga sedang melihat bintang di luar sana sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan sebelumnya. Sambil tersenyum dan kembali memandang bintang di luar, sebelah tangannya mengelus kepala dengan rambut halus yang berada di dadanya saat ini, mencium pelan puncuk kepalanya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menarik pinggang prianya itu untuk merapatkan posisi mereka.

"Sehun."

"Mmm." Sehun bergumam mendengar namanya disebut.

"Kau tau, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini."

"Merasa seperti apa?" Sehun merasa bingung dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa hidupku sempurna"

"Sejak kecil aku selalu di berikan apapun yang kumau, seluruh keluargaku selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang besar untukku, saat sudah beranjak dewasa semua gadis dan lelaki manis yang kumau akan menjadi milikku. Tapi aku belum pernah merasa hidupku sempurna." Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Dan semuanya berubah saat kau ada di sisiku." Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya, dengan tersenyum dan kegiatan yang sama seperti tadi memandang bintang dan mengelus kepala Sehun sayang.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau gunakan hingga bisa membuatku merasa sempurna hanya karena memilikimu, dan membuatku memiliki ego tinggi dengan tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku apapun alasannya."

"Jadi, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku?"

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, duduk dan menarik Jongin untuk duduk menghadap kearahnya. Tersenyum manis kearah orang yang juga membuatnya merasa sempurna, menatap mata dengan obsidian hitam legam itu, memeluknya erat hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Ya. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu menyempurnakan hari mu, yang berarti juga menyempurnakan hidupku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena itu artinya aku akan merusak kesempurnaan hidupku sendiri dan hidup orang yang kucintai." Jongin juga ikut memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat, seolah tidak membiarkan kedua tubuh itu berpisah sedikit saja.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, sampai kau sendiri yang mengusirku pergi." Lanjutnya. Dan Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu."

Tapi Jongin baru saja mengusir pria tidak bersalah itu beberapa minggu lalu dari hidupnya, dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin melihat wajah penghianat sepertinya lagi selama hidupnya. Dan semua terjadi hanya karena kesalah pahaman dan kepercayaan yang sudah memudar.

Mengingat semua yang telah terjadi antara ia dan kekasihnya. Mengingat kembali hancurnya kepercayaan besar yang telah mereka bangun, hingga kata cinta tidak dapat kembali melukis cerita di antara mereka. Menyesali semuanya, hanya itulah yang dapat Jongin lakukan sekarang.

END

Balik lagi dengan author abal-abal bersama dengan ff abal-abalnya.

Maapkan karena ini ff belum layak untuk dibaca

Jadi mohon review kritik dan saran guys~

Lup yu


End file.
